


Minetubers Requests!

by NothingButRed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Bullying, Cuddles, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Have a great day!, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how tags work, Mild Blood, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Swearing, Tommy and Tubbo Friendship, ahummm, just talking and requesting?, mention Tubbo and Wilber, please help TvT, second story baby, they are just friends, tommy angst, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButRed/pseuds/NothingButRed
Summary: This is my first time writting in this platform so I have no idea who it works!But this is a requesting work, where your requests come true :DWe can talk about if you don't have know what to request but that doesn't mean you obligated to, is just a place to have fun :)(And a place I can train my writting skills *passionate eyes*)
Relationships: And Family Relationship, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, just friendship - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. Hey! You, person reading right now!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, you there in the other side of the screen! Do you know how this site work? :D

As I said in the description here is a place to have fun and help each other.Here I will test my writing skills and study the characters, because I never wrote about this fandom and its characters/persons, but I will try my best :)

I've never used this site in my life so I'll probably need a lot of your help as in the functioning of this site as in writing (because I'm not American or British *sad face*)  
I, for sure, am not one of the best writers you will see and, probably, you will see grammatical errors so it would help me if you find, and correct me, I would appreciate it. Not only in writing because for sure the characters will come out ooc because I had never written about them, in my life.

You can write requests that I will, at least try to write them. It can be any kind but I wish it didn't have ships, gore, NOTHING SEXUAL and be focused on violence but beyond that it can be anything :)

If you don't know what to request we can talk about it and see what you prompts :DD

Well I think that's all, I can't remember anything else... Ah! One more thing, I will look at all the comments and comment (when I can)

Well that's all (at least that's from what I remember)  
Thank you for reading :)


	2. The Great Tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommyinnit is a cheerful and strong willing person, now what is passing through the mind of this famous youtuber/streamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya again! So this here is what is like my writting right now and what you shoud expect in my style of writting, I guess  
> To make one thing clear what I'm writting is just a character/persona, it has nothing to do with the irl person so please don't spam them, because is nothing real here!  
> Hope you have a good reading and enjoy the show :)

_One more day in hell..._  
It's what went through the mind of the great Tommyinnit. 

Tommy wasn't one of the biggest school fan, on the contrary, he hated that place. "It's a place of learning to prepare the children for the world" is how adults say. Yeah, you can say that as much as you want to but it won't change what his is thinking, besides he doesn't need to learn any of it. His goal is to be one of the greatest Streamers **and** Youtubers in the world and what the school taught him about it. Nothing. He had to learn how to record and edit his videos by himself, learn how to be funny and entertain his viewers and none of this was taught at school. He had to search, familiarize and put into practice in his conversations and encounters.

School is not necessary for him, he has everything on Youtube and Twitch, not in a school that "helps" you prepare for the world. He had money, he had friends, he had people who listened to him and make jokes to.

_Tommyinnit hated school_

The school bell rings, people get up from their chairs and walk out of class. In one of the chairs was a blond teenager who still sitting and just watching the outside. People didn't even take a glance at the boy but he didn't mind. Because he is the great Tommyinnit, he doesn't need to worry about people that don't look at him.  
Looking around and realizing that it was just him in the classroom, he gives himself a sigh of relief and makes his body get up from the chair that he was in for hours. Moving his legs to leave that room, which was suffocated for the boy's mind. Without his path in mind, he walks in the corridors of the school where the noises and conversations of other people enter his ear. He didn't hate the noise, it made him remember that he was not alone in this hell, but people are not him. There can only be one Tommyinnit. 

With his slow walks and his head down, he thought he heard a person calling his name but seemed distant. He didn't know who it was but he didn't plan to stop his steps to hear a person that he didn't even know who it was, but it seemed that that person also had no intention to stop calling his name. Now hearing someone's footsteps trying to get close to him made him want to accelerate his steps to get away from it but that person's voice made him stop. He recognized his voice, he recognized it so much that he would like it to forget. That voice reminded him of those bad moments, of the bruises he always got when he was with him, of his harsh comments that hit him and left marks on his heart. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be able to run from there, he wanted to become invisible and make the other not see him anymore, to not be his target anymore.

"Hey, how are you doing _**Tommyinnit**_?"

The blue-eyed boy felt an arm wrap around his neck and the voice of the person who always bullied him, since the other found out about his channel, next to him.

"No big deal, Kyle. How are you?"

"Nothing much, I was just thinking that I wanted to talk to you now. Can you follow me to the bathroom?"

"Su-sure"

_Why did I stutter? .._  
Is what passed in the mind of the great Tommyinnit

Arriving in the bathroom it seemed there were more people waiting for him. Kyle's arm that was on his neck slipped and pushed Tommy into the middle of the group which made him almost slip. The boys around started laughing at him. He didn't hate the laughing, he likes making people laugh and have fun. Because Tommyinnit is a funny guy.  
The boy, who quickly adjusted, turned to look at the bully who was now with a smile of a snake as if he was ready for his meal.

"So, did you bring the money?"

Every week Kyle would bring Tommy to the bathroom to get the boy's money. At first it was to keep his secret, that he was a youtuber, but the weeks went by and it became like a normal thing. The days were not scheduled, Kyle would just appear and bring Tommy to the bathroom one day of the week, sometimes more then one. For the blue-eyed boy, he hated giving his money to him. Because it was the money he gain by making his streams, the money he made when he entertained people. Besides, Tommyinnit liked his money.

"Yes, it's here"

Tommy went looking for the money in his pocket but it wasn't there. He stuck his hand in the other pocket and felt nothing that was money. His face changed to one of horror and started searching desperately in his pants but found nothing in the end. 

"I-it looks like I forgot in the room. Can I go and get it?"

"Ahn? Don't you tell me you've forgotten?"

"No! Of course not! It's just in the stupid classroom!"

"You raised your voice at me?"

The boy opened his eyes wide, realizing what he has done. 

"N-no, that's not what you think-"

"Ohoho look at our little Tommyinnit, raising his voice at me. It seems he still has the courage to do so"

Kyle takes a step forward, cracking his fists.

"It seems like I have to teach you where is your place again!"

Tommy begins to take walk backwards with the bully in front of him raising his legs and approaching the boy each time. He didn't want to start a fight, he didn't want to have his skin with the punches and marks that the other makes on him, he didn't want his face to swell by the kicks that the other made on his face. Because Tommyinnit needed his face for his streams.

"Hey! We don't need to get into a fight you know, there's another way you know, like talking by using our mouths, you know? Our mouths aren't just there for nothing and you know it very well idio- Kyle!"

"Oh I know, but I rather use my hands than my mouth"

"Look man! The money is in the fucking classroom if you let me out you will have it! Just- Let me the fuck out of this fuckin' bathroom!"

"You think you're gonna trick me in this little scam of yours? Of course not, you piece of shit!"

The boys who were around approached Tommy and held his arms so that he could not escape from what was going to happen. He struggles so that the others let him go, but every time he moves the force that they put in their hands squeeze more his arms making them stay still. The steps approached and arrived in front of him. He slowly takes his eyes to look at the bully who had a big smirk on his face. He hated that smirk, that always seemed to mock him for what he was, that always said he was nothing but an object that is made for him to beat for his own amusement. He hated his guts. Because Tommyinnit was tough and don't tolerate who mocked him.

"Now it's time for your payment, **_oh great Tommyinnit!_** "

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He arrives home and goes straight to his room without answering his mother's welcome back and his father's question. Arriving there, he throws his backpack aside and jumps on his bed. He was feeling every bump he received with tears in his eyes. It was just pain but nothing compared to the harsh words he heard when he received every punch. Each cometary he received and hit like a ray that electrocuted each part of his body as it was to awaken him from his own reality of what he was. He didn't want to remember those words, he didn't want them to be marked on him, to be seen by other people but always resurrected in his head.  
 _"You think you're funny but do you know what others think about you? That you're just a big loser wanting attention!"_  
 _"You only think you are bold because you're "friends" with the other youtubers but surely the others don't even think the same thing. They certainly wanted to get away from you and never talk to you again!"_  
 _"You are always noisy. I can understand why other people want you to shut the fuck up!"_  
 _"Why don't you delete your fucking channel? It would be the best thing you would do for thousands of people"_

 **it hurts**  
**it hurts**  
 **it hurts**  
 ** _It hurts_**

He wanted to let his tears fall at that moment, he wanted to just let his suffering fall in the form of tears, but he can't. Because Tommyinnit is not a man who shows his tears easily.  
His body, even in pain, gets up from bed slowly and walks to his work area. Sitting in his chair, he turns on his computer and waits to turn it on completely. He just wanted at that moment to get into Minecraft and talk to his friends, listen to their cheerful and happy voices when he is there, build big towers and make plans with his best friend Tubbo who was always by his side, listen to Wilbur's voice that always made him calm down and joke with him, make confusion and war with his other friends. Ahh how he wanted to tell them what he was going through his life right now and help him with his problem about Kyle, he really wanted to but he couldn't. _Because Tommyinnit doesn't need help._  
Now with his computer on, he goes straight to Discord and sees who was on

"Tubbo is on..."

He quickly enters vc with Tubbo. He had to cheer up, show that he was fine, that there was no problem happening. He had to smile.

"Aaaaaye Tubbo!!"

"Oh how are you Tommy?" 

Listening to the voice of his best friend made his heart merry. He missed meeting his best friend, he wanted to see his brown-haired friend's face again.

_He is safe here... Right?_  
It's what passed in the mind of the great Tommyinnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? I hope isn't so bad because for my eyes is already bad (low self esteem)  
> Next I gonna write an idea, I guess, but if you have an request I would like to hear  
> So let's talk! -w-


	3. When Nightmares Become True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is planning his way to the conquer of the SmpEarth but something happens and now new plans are added on his list  
> (Suggestion by iamjj who wanted a brotherly bond between Techno and Tommy ´v`)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like iamjj ^^  
> And to make something clear, it happens in a semi-realistic Minecraft. The players can feel pain and get wounds but they can respawn if they die  
> Hope you have a good reading and enjoy the show :)

"Techno~, are you there?"

The door connected to the king's room was opened by someone on the other side and that was the king's Right Hand Man, Philza Minecraft, but many people call him Phil like the king himself. The blond man looks inside the room to find the king sitting on his desk looking busy at something. Phil knowing how the king was, gives a sigh and enters the room without the king's permission, which many wouldn't dare to do, except him.

"Still planning to conquer the whole world?"

The pig-hybrid man with pink hair turn his head to look the blonde. From under his red eyes dark circles were able to find and they were very prominent on his skin showing how sleep deprevent he was. The man leaves his pen aside and gives a long yawn, moving his shoulders which gives cracking sounds showing how long he didn't move his body from the same position. Technoblade, the king of the Antarctic Empire, being considered the best in pvp and an ambitious king showing to be a capable king and respected by all. If you take his good side. He never lost in a war and nobody managed to take him down, rumors say that he formed a contract with the devil and now he's only in search of blood, others say he is the devil himself with an insatiable thirst for blood. Many are afraid of him and don't dare stand in his way, because what is on the other side is death on the certain. His icy face and his monotone voice carried a power that who hears trembles and freezes in place.

"Yea, I need to finish this before I fall asleep again"

The person they all said was a demon or a sinister person to be around was sleepy and tired. If people saw, they would think "who was this person in front of me". The great king had a tired face and a sloppy way of talking, like a old man who didn't get the sleep he wanted and is about to faint at any moment. No one could hurt him except himself. The king didn't have a good sleep schedule which always left him with a tired face and to the eyes of others it seemed that he wasn't in a good mood, but he couldn't fix this side of him. He was a king and he had his ambitions and one of them is to conquer the whole world of SMPEarth, something that nobody dared to try except Techno himself. It wasn't an easy job but he would work and try everything he had so that his ambition would be complete and he would have the world at the palm of his hand.

"You know you can do it later. Nobody in Smp is going to try conquer the world like you. It's the second craziest idea you had with the first being the fight with Squid_Kid on potatoes"

"That's exactly why I need to finish this soon! You don't know how much that orphan will increase his farm. I'll need more bots soon..."

"Ok, ok but you can think that tomorrow, what you need it now is sleep. I don't want to carry you in bed when you faint"

Phil begins to close the books and collect the papers that were on the desk but was prevented from continuing by the hand of the king. Techno faces him with a severe look which anyone would tremble before him for that, but it didn't affect the blond. He only gives a sigh and a look of concern back to him. Techno's right hand man was the only person who had a close relationship with him, except for another two who didn't live in his empire. He always accompanied him with any plan he had and gave his support. He showed more of a father-son relationship than king and servant.

"You know I'm just worried about you. Who will want to see a tired king on the day of domination?"

Techno watches the other's eyes, seeing that he was sincerely worried about him and he, on the inside, didn't like to worry the older one. Sighing, he nods his head and gets up from his chair.

"Ok, I'll sleep but promise to me, in return, that you will help me in this domination"

The old man chuckles, agreeing with his head

"Of course, now go to sleep"

The king agreeing, and making his way to his bed, which was K-sized and had one of the best sheets that warmed him on the cold nights of his icy empire. Taking off his crown and putting on his little table beside, he watches the other walking to the door and turning off the lights on the way. As he place his hand on the handle and turn his gaze to the king, with a gentle smile, he says his always good night words.

"Good night, my king"

He closes the door leaving the pig-hybrid king in the darkness of his room.

.  
.  
.

_"So......Som...........Someone!"_   
_When eyes opened, red was everywhere_   
_Bodies were fallen to the ground like marionettes_   
_Fire was at its top showing its intimidation_   
_And the weapons that were on the ground with the red showing the uncountable battles that were used_   
_It is a place of battle, of war_

_"Why them.."_

_Behind the fire, a figure could be found holding two bodies closely to him_   
_Techno made his way to him feeling his body numb and tired_   
_Coming close to the figure, he saw that it was Philza_   
_But he was acting somehow different_   
_He could only hear the murmurs and tears from the old man_

_"Someone please...please help them..."_

_Looking down at the bodies..._

_It was Tommy and Wilbur_

_They had deep wounds and arrows pierced in them_   
_Why are they like this?_   
_Who did this to them?_   
_Who could hurt the people he considered to be close to?_   
_Phil slowly looks in the direction of Techno and asks something he never expected_

_"Why did you did this to them?"_

_.........................._   
_Was it him? Was he the blame of all this?_   
_Weird.... Then why..._   
_**Why wasn't he feeling anything?** _

.  
.  
.

Techno quickly sits on the bed with cold sweat and quick breaths. What was that nightmare? Why would he be dreaming that? How would he hurt his brothers? There were several unanswered questions but there was one thing that got stuck in him. Was he a unemotional person? Technoblade was a person with lack of emotions, from what people say. By his monotone voice and his lack of expression, people didn't see or felt any emotions in him. He always seemed dead inside, making people be scared of him and not knowing what to do. Without emotions and without knowing what he was thinking, he was only able to left awkward conversations with other people.

Sitting on the bed to calm his breathing, he heard outside of his castle a loud noise that was similar of an explosion which made him become alert of his surroundings. After a moment of silence, he get up and, slowly, made his way to get his diamond sword. Wearing his cloak, he open his door quietly and, in silent steps, made his way to the entrance of the castle with his sword in hand to prepare himself if he had to face an intruder on the way there, but strangely enough, no enemy appeared in the shadows or tried to attack him but it doesn't mean that he'll left his guard down. Arriving at the entrance, he was in complete silence. Finding it strange, he made his way to the door until-

**knock... knock**

A weak knock on the door. Techno holds his sword steady and opens the door slowly so that when is all open he would strike the intruder. When the moment arrived, he went to attack but his arm stops quickly when he saw who was the person on the other side.

**_It was Tommy_ **

The boy had a cut on his cheek, which was dry on that part, and a big wound on his stomach that was covered with gauze. His left arm together with his blouse seemed to be almost all burnt and his right leg had been pierced by an arrow. It seemed that he was starting to bleed from his head. His injuries were still fresh and to make matters worse the boy was pale with cold and shivering to his feet. He opened his mouth and his voice was in so much pain and hopeless but was able to speak what he wanted to contact

'Help...us"

Looking like it was his limit, he fainted forward making Techno receive him. The pig-hybrid had no answers to what just happened but only the feeling of something boil within him. He lifted Tommy in his arms and ran into the castle with his mind filled with confusion about the boy on his arms. Arriving at the living room, he puts the boy sitting on the sofa that is near the fireplace, verifying that the fire tucks him in at this freezing temperature. He gets up, observing that the minor's face is bent with pain, and walks to get the first aid box that was close by. He sits next to him with the first aid box on his lap, opening it, he first takes off the gauze that Tommy probably made himself. While he was taking it off he found a big cut made in the boy's stomach and looks like on the back as well. The two wound wasn't so deep but it's certainly not in a good state. While rolling a new gauze in the wound, Techno begins to comteplate the boy's situation

_The cut for sure was a player, by the way of the cut and slice of it....I say iron or diamond... The burn of the arm was not human action, if it was he would have been lost long ago, so probably was a creeper explosion... The arrow I can't say for sure, could be a skeleton or someone else.....Who could even..._

Techno was not one of the best at medicine but he had to take care of himself in his fights so his knowledge grew over the years by it, but now that he had Phil he stopped doing it all by himself. Like this little guy  
His first encounter with him was not one of the bests, suddenly a child appears and declares war against his country. Techno didn't understand how this orphan had so much energy and was so annoying at the same time, he even had his own place. Wilber was the one who found him and left him where he is today, which explained certain parts of him. But the meeting with him, for Techno, started with a left foot. but strange that is, he started to find a certain attachment to the boy. He doesn't know where it started but in the eyes of the king of the Antarctic Empire he begin to see this boy, Tommy, as a little brother to him. Surely the Blonde boy doesn't even know as he never showed in his actions.

Now with the boy in a more peaceful state, Techno lifts him up slowly in his arms and take slow steps to avoid waking him up while on the way to his room where he can sleep more comfortably. The little blonde sometimes moved in his arms but showed no sign of opening his eyes which made Techno wonder if the child was having a nightmare. Arriving at the room, he made his way to the bed and put him slowly on it. Tommy, feeling something comfortable under him, started to move more by taking the sheet and placing it close to him as if this object would protect him from everything and Techno, who was only observing him, felt something like a pain inside him. This unusual pain was something new to him for someone that rarely shows emotions but he never had felt that pain before. It wasn't like what he felt in battles but like seeing a person you love in front of you, hurt. He felt almost like.... Ashamed.   
Ashamed for not having been there to protect him  
Ashamed for not having been at his side  
Ashamed for not having gone easy on him  
Ashamed for hurting him

_**For had killed him** _

He shakes his head at that thought. Why he's thinking something like that right now, he didn't know and he would rather not to. He sigh. Is was better for him to leave and have Tommy sleeping in his bed as for tomorrow he will have to answer some questions. As soon as he was going towards the door, he heard the voice of the other

"No.... need call....Techno..... help"

He can hear a sniffle making him realize that he was gonna start to cry soon. The pig-hybrid wasn't very good in these kinds of situations as himself didn't even know his own feelings and how to control them. So the only thing he could do in this moment is start a little panic to himself.

He looks around, frantically, to see if he could find something that could help him stop the child sniffles before he cries and he enter in a state of panic but nothing in his room was for a kid. Techno decided to look in his memory for something that could help him, passing some seconds, he remembered that sometimes Tommy and Wilbur slept together which does not help in Techno's case as he wasn't a touch type but he didn't remember anything either that could help. So he takes a long breath and swallows his pride, going ahead to face the orphan who now started crying. 

He sits on the bed and takes off his cloak, putting on the boy, which made him stop the sniffles. Techno took that as a win and slowly rests next to the kid. He observes that the tears that were falling stopped and his expession became more soft which made Techno celebrate his win on the inside. After that he slowly closed his eyes and left one of the rare little smiles that no one at that moment could see as he swo in his head that he would discover what happened and find who did this to his little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? What do you think happened to Tommy? Any theories 👀  
> Anyway, hope you guys liked and I hope the suggestion was received  
> Have a great day and let's talk!


	4. M̶y̶ L'manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Long time no see
> 
> Sorry for not posting for so long ~^~  
> I having been working on something so I couldn't post
> 
> Hope this serves as an apology ^^

_**I heard there was a special place**_

The gentle air that caresses anyone who passes in its path.

But nobody passed that day.

_**Where man could go and emancipate**_

The green and the trees that showed the vivid spirit that enchanted those who watched.

But the thick red made this magic disappear.

_**The brutality and tyranny of their rulers**_

The blue and bright sky that left anyone relaxed to its vast field.

But this wonderful vision was compromised by gray that day.

_**Well, this place is real, you needn't fret**_

The buildings and paths that people passed and talked with their happy and joyful voices.

They disappeared in the blink of an eye.

_**With Wilbur, Tommy, Tobbu, f*ck Eret**_

The smiles and voices of people who laughed and talked among them like music to the ears.

Sound stopped coming out that day.

_**It's a very big and n̶o̶t̶ ̶ blown-up L'manburg**_

A happy country with its people and stories that made him what he is.

But only holes and red is found in it today.

_**Was L'manburg**_

A man was standing on a mountain observing the landscape as if it were a long forgotten home.

_**Was L'manburg**_

The shadows of the trees covered the face of the man watching the land.

_**Was L'manburg**_

He opens his mouth to what seemed to be a tired smile.

_**Was L'man~** _

And said--

"I'm coming soon"

_**burg** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think? Did you like it?  
> I hope so
> 
> Well see you any time soon
> 
> Oh! I still accept requests!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have/had a good day <3


End file.
